


The Sons of Salem

by Azuring_Galaxy



Category: RWBY, Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuring_Galaxy/pseuds/Azuring_Galaxy
Summary: It's been over 400 years since the Remnant sector had been discovered by the Imperium during the Indomitus Crusade. This small sector is ruled over by Queen Salem and the Primaris chapter of Astartes known as the Sons of Salem. Led by the "First Ten" the Sons of Salem fight to defend their mother and their home sector, but despite their proclaims of loyalty, many within the Inquisition doubt their trustworthiness. Whispers of the Queen of Remnant seeking to rebel against the Imperium with the Primaris chapter ready to aid her...only time will tell the truth...
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Original Character(s), Emerald Sustrai/Original Character(s), Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Sons of Salem

_"I will forge a world that even the twin brothers will be envious of. A world that will know peace and calmness…" Queen Salem, Ruler of a hundred worlds_

-unknown sector, Rebel controlled world-

"Keep firing! Keep those things off the wall!" A commanding voice yelled as dozens of armored soldiers were firing into the enemy force behind their high walls. Gun turrets fired red beams nonstop at the enemy, some began to overheat and erupt in flames, consuming the gunner. The commander watched as his soldiers fought with all their might. They had rebelled against the tyranny of the Imperium, fighting off those loyal to them in their system and even keeping reinforcements at bay! For a time their armies were strong, being able to keep their sector and planets safe...until they came.

Reports came of a vessel that came out of the warp, it crashed into the nearby planet before any of their ships could intercept it. Assuming it was just a lost vessel that made an emergency jump, a recover force was sent to investigate the wreckage, then the distress calls came in. Various reports of some kind of creatures attacking their various outposts, overrunning them. Slaughtering their defenders and easily overrunning the others. Then more reports of vessels coming out of the warp, crashing on many of their worlds and more reports of creatures. Cities were being overrun and soon they came...a massive force of…

"IT'S GOT ME!" a soldier shouted, snapping the commander out of his thoughts. He watched as the soldier was shooting frantically, others also shooting while another held onto him and before they knew it, the soldier was thrown over the wall by whatever that had got him.

"Dammit! You!" he yelled, pointing at another soldier whom was tending to wounded. "Get up on that wall and keep those bastards at bay!" The soldier saluted and ran to join the wall defenders. This was the last stronghold, the final bastion of resistance against the Imperium of Mankind and their corpse Emperor. Thanks to its natural barriers, the only way in or out of the stronghold was the massive gates that were currently being besieged by these "Imperial" forces.

"By the protector, look out!" someone yelled as something exploded, destroying one of the gun turrets. The Soldier shook his head as he looked over the wall, seeing creatures scaling the wall. The bone like faceplates forever burned into his memory as they dug their claws into the structure. He aimed and fired, striking one of the wolf like creatures in the eye and causing it to fall below, where others lay dead, their bodies slowly disintegrating away into a black mist. He looked at the destroyed gun turret and then out across the battlefield, where he could see "Imperial Guardsmen" making their way across the battlefield towards the city.

These guardsmen, they were different. They didn't look like typical guardsmen, no, they were different in many ways. Their armor was vastly different from the others, looking like ancient knights of the Imperial Homeworld of Terra's ancient past. Some appeared to have what looked like ears or antlers jutting out from atop their helmeted heads. Abhumans? He didn't know nor cared, it was the fact that these guardsmen were fighting alongside these creatures was worrying. He watched as some were riding atop the wolf like creatures and firing at them from atop their steeds, some hanging onto them as they climbed the walls.

"Keep firing! Keep th-" the soldier didn't get to finish as head was blown clean off, his body falling off the wall and down to the ground below. The surviving soldiers shot back, trying to keep the creatures off the wall but they were too late, one made it over. It wasn't alone as its rider began firing at them, killing a few while the creature slashed others with its claws. It let out a blood curdling howl as more and more were climbing over that section of the wall. Some alone while others with riders.

"Take the gate controls! We need to allow the main force in!" yelled one of the riders as they fought the defenders back. The commander of the defenders yelled orders as he shot from below, striking one of the attackers from the side. Before he could fire again however, he watched as the wolf like creature covered the injured attacker. It kept him covered as another guardsman ran over to tend to his wounds. More and more creatures were making their way over the walls, from the wolf like ones to larger versions of the wolf ones to even other creatures.

"Beringels coming up!"

Another creature made it over the wall, a hulking mass of a creature that roared as it grabbed one of the defenders from behind and threw her over the wall. The wall was lost. More and more of the defenders were retreating, some jumping down to the ground below despite the height in an attempt to get away from the creatures and the attackers. Others were being simply kicked off by the attackers and their monsters.

"Open the gates! We have control of the wall!" no sooner did a voice say did the mechanized gates begin to open, they survivors could hear yelling from the otherside as more creatures and Guardsmen began pouring into the courtyard, fighting the defenders with the help of their monsters! The commander fired, killing a few of the attackers as a creature charged at him, its jaws open and claws outstretched as it lunged at him. The commander stayed calm, raising the lasgun up and letting it build up a bit before pulling the trigger and letting loose a plasma bolt that made contact with the face of the creature, killing it instantly. He fired at more of the creatures, rallying his forces to fight off the invaders!

"Don't let up! Send these bastards to void itself!" he yelled as his forces fought back, some able to bring down one of the large creatures known as a Beringel. Then he noticed something, he watched as one attacker quickly killed some of his men easily with his weapon, only to watch it change into a sword like weapon. He saw other guardsmen weapons doing the same thing, changing from rifles to either swords or maces.

He noticed another attacker was dressed a bit differently than the others, wearing a different kind of armor. While dressed in similar metallic armor, this one had a metal mask on that looked like the face mask of one of the creatures. He fired at the attacker, only to see for a brief moment what looked a bluish field that covered the body of the attacker, easily deflecting the the bolt of plasma. Before he could fire again, a loud thunderous horn was heard, causing all the attackers and creatures to quickly back away towards the opened gates. The surviving defenders looked at them, ready to continue fighting if need be but were confused by the actions of their attackers. But they soon realized why. Why they stopped fighting.

An extremely loud roar echoed from outside the gates, the "guardsmen" moved out of the way as something massive made its way inside. A towering monstrous creature slowly walked in, resembling an ancient long dead creature that the commander had seen in old pictures of Terra's past. A Tyrannosaurus rex from what he remembered but this...this monster looked wrong. Bone like spikes ran down its back, ending on a razor sharp tail, its massive three toed clawed feet caused small cracks to form on the ground with every step. Its snarled at them all, showing off its sharp teeth as its glowing orange eyes scanned around. The rider upon its back simply patted the side of its head and the monster calmed itself.

"N-no way…"

"It can't be…

"Oh gods, we are forsaken.."

Various voices reacted to the who was Riding the monster. The commander gulped as he watched the creature lower itself down so that its rider could step down. The Rider towered over the other attackers, cladded in heavy power armor with a cloak that waved faintly as the figure walked over to the commander, each step heavy as he did.

"You fought well." The figure told him as it walked towards, a soldier tried to attack only to be effortlessly knocked away by the armored giant.

"Your soldiers are fearless, you should feel proud of that fact." he continued, his voice calm and deep. It was a voice that demand compliance and obedience. "Your armies proved far more resistance than the Imperium let on, you even gave the Grimm here trouble." he gestured to the creatures they stayed put. "But here you are, your armies destroyed. Most of Your planets now under the banner of my mother's kingdom." he finished as he stood before the commander. The commander had to look up at behemoth of a man. Or well a God-warrior. For standing before him was a Primaris Marine, a super soldier and the pinnacle of Human evolution. Bred and trained to be the ultimate soldiers. Taught to never retreat. Never to surrender. They were perfect warriors. They knew only war. It was their purpose.

His armor was colored black and red, resembling the creatures of Grimm. His face hidden by the bone white colored helmet, red markings etched into it in order to resembling that of the creature he rode on top of. It looked as if it was molded to look like the creature as well. The optics of his helmet glowed that frightening orange, similar to the creatures eyes.

"So I ask you this, Will you surrender to a superior force or die trying to fight for a lost cause? The choice is yours."

The choice was clear to him. His army was on its last leg, this stronghold held the last of them. He looked at them all, some were wounded, barely clinging to their lasguns while others lay dead or wounded. He looked at the Primaris Marine, dropping his plasma pistol and bowed to his knees. "I surrender." He simply stated.

"Raise the flags of your queen!" The primaris marine order as the flags of the rebels were cast aside and another flag took its place. The guardsmen saluted the flag by placing their fists up to their chests.

"Glory to her Majesty, Queen Salem!" they yelled in unison. "Glory to the sons of Salem!"

The Primaris Marine walked away from the commander as the Remnant Guard began to tend the wounded rebels and round up prisoners. The Royal Symbol of Salem fully displayed on his cloak, showing that he was a Son of Salem.

"My lord, you have an incoming transmission, it is lord Nokris." a Remnant guard informed him, he looked down at the faunus girl as she held a communication. Her helmet held to her side. She placed the communicator on the ground as a hologram of another helmeted Primaris Marine formed infront of him. The faunus bowed as Nokris gestured her to leave.

"Malach, our mother wishes to know the status of your mission and your wellbeing along with the others." he told Malach.

"It's nice to see you as well brother. The mission is complete, the last of rebels have surrendered and our forces will begin gathering all surviving Grimm soon." he explained to his "brother." While not related by blood, they were brothers still by the experiences and hardships they endured. And their history. All those in the "Sons of Salem" Primaris marine chapter were brothers, for they all shared a single mother. Salem. "The Young blood are currently establishing bases for the Imperium's forces when they arrive. When they do, we shall make our leave back home to Remnant. Let our mother know that her flags fly all over this system and many have bowed to her will." He concluded as Nokris simply nods. The transmission cuts off as Malach walks away, his monstrous mount lowers itself to allow him to climb back on.

"My lord, what should we do about the other holdouts?" another guard asked. Malach looked down at her from his grimm mount and simply laughed within his helmet. She looked confused at this but composed herself as he spoke.

"Any who resist my Mother's will are to be dealt with understand?" she nodded at him. "Exterminate them as you would an insect." he signal his grimm to walk forward as other Grimm followed closely. The remnant guards watched as Malach rode away; Malach "The Siege Breaker", the ninth born of Salem.

-rebel system, another "liberated" planet-

"You must be cleansed. This planet must be cleansed." Remnant guard walked about, tanks strapped to their backs as a tube connected to them led to a flamethrower like weapon. They stood guard as Grimm walked by, a faint orange glow could be seen in the distance. "Cleanse with fire, it can cleanse even the most vile of sins." a distorted Voice said calmly. The remnant guards looked at who was speaking, his cloak displaying the royal symbol of Queen Salem as he stood in front of a large fire, serpent like Grimm slept around it for warmth. The fire reflected off his orange optics, his helmet was painted and fashioned in a way to resemble a Manticore. He extended his massive gauntlet, fire erupting from under the palm as it fed the fire before him more.

"Lord Onyx, an urgent transmission for you." A Remnant guarded informed the giant as he looked away from the fire. The Remnant guard placed the device in Onyx's massive hand, a holographic image immediately formed. It was Malach, his younger brother.

"Malach." he said as the helmeted face of his brother looked up at him.

"Ah Onyx, I see you're being well you." Malached said, his attempt at humor didn't faze Onyx.

"What do you want little brother."

"Our eldest brother wants to know how you're mission went and mother wishes to know if you are well."

"My mission was a success, the young blood," gesturing to the other Primaris marines that stood nearby, ordering the Remnant guard. They too were giants among men, their armor painted in the same way as Onyx's and Malachs, save for them not wearing cloaks. No, they wore the royal Symbol of their mother upon their pauldron. They too were the sons of salem. "and the Remnant guard have cleansed this planet of the sins that tainted these people." Onyx looked towards the orange glow, watching as a massive city burned in the distance, illuminating the surrounding area as if it was day.

"Alright then, we have been called home, our mission is done here." Malach stated before the communicator shut off.

"Awaken my beast, we leave this cleansed planet."

The words awakened a massively sized slumber grimm, it moved towards its master, revealing to all a Manticore Alpha. It dwarfed the other Manticores and even caused some to go into a frenzy as it let out a mighty roar as fire escaped from its mouth. The Remnant guard backed away from it, Onyx however was not fazed by its actions. It lowered its head, giving Onyx a chance to gently pet it before walking to its side and mounting it. Upon doing so, the metallic armor it was wearing hummed to life, a dark purple glow emitted from parts of it as the large flamer weapons on with side of its face hummed to life.

"Soldiers of The Remnant guard! Young blood, we leave this planet and we return home! We have cleansed it of sin!" this caused the soldiers to yell in victory as the "Sons of Salem" Marines simply looked upon their elder brother. Onyx signaled his forces to begin their trek towards the landing point as thunderhawk gunships flew in the sky to take them aboard their warships that orbited the planet.

For this planet had been cleansed by the fires of Onyx, "The Fire lord", third born of Salem.

-rebel system, other rebel planet-

Two Ursa fought over a dead rebels body as Remnant guard scoured over a battlefield, the battle won in their favor. One noticed a rebel trying to crawl away. "There, Lord Ares was correct about some being alive." The Bull faunus stated as she kicked the rebel down, the barrel of her weapon pressed against the back of his head. He pleaded but it fell on deaf ears as she pulled the trigger. A distant explosion pulled her attention away from the body, looking towards the ruined stronghold where it originated from.

"Lord Ares and the other Sons are really giving it to them." her companion stated as A beowolf walked next to her. She placed her hand on top of its head as they got back to their task. Various shots could be heard as hundreds of Remnant guards scoured the battlefield for survivors, the Grimm picking off any as well, for this was their task given to them by Lord Ares.

-in the stronghold-

"Dammit! What the hell are these things!" A rebel yelled as an Ursa charged at him, only for it to be gunned down by the gatling lasers of the sole remaining mechsuit they had left. They were pushed back by these creatures and their masters, these marines.

"Sir! We-" the rebel didn't get to finish as a bolter round literally blew him into pieces, leaving a bloody mess of parts. "Sons of Salem" marines moved up, the giant warriors shrugging off the rounds that the rebels fired as if they were nothing but pebbles. Their Ursa ran up ahead, trying to overcome the defenses only to be gunned down by the mechsuit. The Rebels clung to that hope, that hope they would survive this and counter their attackers but that hope was dashed as the Sons of Salem kept advancing.

They were stunned as one slowly walked forward, the others stopping their march as this single marine stepped forward. This Marine was different, he was bigger than the other marines around him. A good two feet taller than the others. Two massive chainsaw axes held in both hands, the razor sharp teeth of the axes dripping with blood as the defenders could feel the aura of dread coming from the single massive marine. His helmet painted and fashioned in a way to resemble the Ursa. His cloak flapped in the wind as he stepped forward. But what drew some of their attention was his exposed arms, unlike the others, his arms were exposed. Scars and wounds riddle the purple veined deathly white skin of the massive marine's arms.

Then they saw something else that utterly terrified them, walking up from behind the marine was a massive Ursa Alpha. It dwarfed the Ursa Majors around it. Adorned in metallic armor with a single twin barreled gatling laser mounted on its back, the creature growled, awaiting its master's orders.

"You will all die here," The massive marine spoke, pointing a claw at them. "You make a mockery of this battle and my warriors by hiding behind your machine and your walls. I shall show you what a true warrior looks like!" he roared as he charged, the other marines resuming their fire as they charged ahead. Some wielding their chainswords, chainsaw like swords that roared to life. The rebels fired, fired all they had only for it be in vain as the massive marine stomped his way towards, lunging at the mechsuit and sinking his chainsaw axes into it. Sparks flew as the teeth began to eat through the armor plating of the suit, eventually slicing the pilot inside. The Rebels were ripped apart, brutally slain by the Sons of Salem and Ursa. it was nothing short of a massacre.

Within Minutes, dozens of bodies lay strung about as the marines ensured none survived. Salem's flag was soon placed high above the stronghold, signaling this planet was taken.

"Lord Ares!" a voice yelled out, the massive marine turned to see a Remnant guard riding upon a Beowolf ride up to them. "A message from Lord Nokris." he informed the massive marine as he patted the head of his Ursa Alpha. The Remnant guarded handed the communication device to a marine before riding off. Nokris eventually appeared upon the hologram, looking up at his brother.

"Ares, i see that your mission was also a success. How many rebels survived this final battle?"

"None did, my soldiers are ensuring even the wounded are slain. They have made a mockery of this battle by not fighting head on, but instead hid behind the walls of their fortress!" he yelled as Nokris stared at him. Nokris knew it was fruitless to argue with his brother, even if he was in the wrong.

"When you are finished there, return home. The Imperium's dogs can have the scraps. Mother wishes for her sons and her armies returned home." Nokris ordered as the communicator shut off. Ares looked up at the sky as a massive shadow blanked the land. His massive warship hovered above, awaiting the return of Ares, "The War titan", Fourth born of Salem.

"Let us return home brothers." he stated as they made way to leave the former fortress, now little more than a giant tomb for its former defenders.

The Rebels were able to drive off the Imperium for 10 years…. It only took the Sons of Salem and Remnant guard six months to take back the entire system.

-Remnant, Sepia system; Named after one of Salem's daughters-

"Oh please, do you really think Queen Salem would allow any of the Outsiders near our home planet? You Know Remnant is only for those born in this sector of the Imperium." A lion faunus stated as she ate her lunch with another girl. Both were dressed in an academy uniform belonging to their academy. The uniform was standard for those who attended The Fall academy, named after its founder, Cinder Fall.

"Well that's what I heard!" the other stated as she looked up at the sky from where they sat. A massive "Sons of Salem" Warship flew overhead, casting a massive shadow over the city as it was followed by a few standard Remnant guard warships that were dwarfed in comparison to the Sons of Salem ship. They slowly hovered away, heading towards another direction the girl did not care for. She simply looked at one of the many ships that safeguarded their sector of space. "Its just, what if she does? What if the Imperium tries to instill some governor or something that would have more power than the queen?"

"As if! Do you really think her sons would allow that?" she looked at her friend as she finished her meal. "The first ten would never allow her to be dethroned or have someone else try to rule over us."

"Plus we would fight back, an entire system going to war against a false ruler. The Remnant Guard, the Sons of Salem, the first 10 and even us regular people would rather die than let some Outsider dethrone our Queen! Billions upon billions of people and faunus from all across the planets she rules, would fight back to ensure her rule stays." The Lion faunus stated proudly.

"Plus it would be an affront to the first born." her friend stated, causing the Faunus to look at her. She calmed down when hearing that,

"Yeah, it would be spitting on his sacrifice…"

"...He who gave his life to ensure our Queen, his "mother", lived and brought upon our Golden age."

"Mauve, do you ever wonder what the first Born was like? I heard he was kind and that his eyes were beautiful and calming." The human girl asked the faunus as she laid back onto the grass.

"I mean, we did learn about him and the others in school or did you forget about that Maze?" Mauve asked her friend, looking at her.

"I know! But there is more to history than what we read in books. For instance, did you know that he led the charge that freed her majesty when she was taken by forces of the four ancient Kingdoms?" Mauved ears perked about when hearing that.

"No, i didn't!"

"Yep! Learned that from an old Journal that was found recently, belonged to some old Remnant guard. This was only a bit after the Imperium found our sector." Mauve was surprised by this, why didn't they teach this in Academy!

"Also there is another tidbit, Salem wasn't his mother."

"Well yeah, we all know that while the Sons of Salem are named as such, they aren't really related to her by blood. I mean, well there is that other thing that connects them to her but still!"

"True, the first ten are kinda her children since she raised them but the first born was still related to her." Maze informed, Mauve looked confused at her. Yes, the Sons of Salem were not really her sons but she still treated them as such. She mourned for any Son of Salem that died while fighting on far off worlds. Even held month long mournings for anyone of them that died.

"So how was he actually related to her?"

"Well, he was actually a descendant of one of her daughters."

"What!? You're lying! All her daughters died when they were killed by that man!" Mauve rebuked, knowing that they were taught that her Majesty's daughters were killed by the Wizard.

"Its true! My brother, he's one of the guards that guard the inside of the First Born's Mausoleum, he says there is a plaque near the entrance to his tomb." Mauve looked away from her friend in disbelief, towards the massive statue that stood tall 900 feet tall, overlooking the City and Salem's castle. It was that of the first Born, wearing his royal Sons of Salem armor, holding a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. He was the Guardian of the land of darkness and the Kingdom of Salem that resided within it. A massive King Taijitu rests near the base of the statue, one that is said to be one of the largest Grimm in history. Its said that the massive Grimm was the first born's trusted mount and protector. It slumbers now, only to awaken if the Land of Darkness comes under threat.

"What does it say?"

Maze cleared her throat, "Here lies Jaune "Alexandros" Arc, The First born of Salem and the direct Descendant of her Majesty's daughter; Her Royal highness, Catalina! The Eldest of Salem's daughters."

-Salem's castle-

Salem looked upon the ancient painting of her deceased family. Her four daughters. Sepia, her youngest daughter. Sangria, her middle child, Celine the second oldest and Catalina her eldest child. Her beautiful children whom were taken from her by that man! She quelled her anger as she placed her hand on the image of Catalina.

"I'm sorry my sweet child, if i had known… I would have been there for you." she said sadly as a small tear escaped the corner of her. No longer was her kept in a bun much like before but now freely flowed as it did before in the past. A Crown upon her head and adorned in an outfit similar to her old one though much more majestic looking for the Queen of Remnant sector, dark purple veins raced across her deathly white skin. However, what drew attention away from her unnatural appearance were her eyes. They were no longer black with red irises but had gone back to what their original state before her Grimmification, a gift from her first born. Her light blue eyes looked over at the picture next to her daughters, another wave of sadness washed over her.

"Jaune…" she placed a hand over the picture of dashing young man with golden hair and ocean blue eyes. He was smiling in the picture as he stood next to Salem. His smile, he shared many traits of Catalina, her eldest. His smile was the same as her and so was his personality, the urge to protect their family and those that couldn't defend themselves. But he was taken. Anger filled her as she looked at where he stood, or where he stood. She had him cut out of the picture long ago.

Ozma was the reason he was dead...

-Long Ago-

A young Girl crawled her way out of the rubble of her former home. The magic she had was the only thing saved her but her sisters were not so fortunate. She looked around, seeing nothing but the remains of a place she once called home. A place that she had such lovely memories. A home filled with a family...family now gone. She heard something from behind a ruined wall, she clutched her side as blood ran from her cuts and scrapes. She looked from behind the wall, seeing her mother stand above her father.

She was saying something to him, something she couldn't hear. She was gonna call out to them, to stop this but before she could; she watched her mother kill her father. She was stunned. Horrified. She backed away as fear engulfed her.

Fear that her mother would do the same to her. She ran away. She could hear the Grimm coming as she made her way out of the ruins of her former home. She stopped as she noticed something on the ground. A piece of one of the banners that adorned their home, bearing her mother's symbol. She grabbed it, looking at it before clutching it close to her chest.

She still loved her mother. One day. One day maybe they'll meet again. She ran with the banner In hand before any of the Grimm would find her.

The symbol of her mother, she was told it stood for bravery in the face of adversity. Defender of the weak. Honor. She would ensure these ideals her mother told her would never die. Catalina ran, hiding from the Grimm as she finally made her way to a nearby village.

The young princess would endure. Catalina would grow from a girl who only fantasized about being a warrior to actually becoming one; using her magic and the skills she would acquire, she sought to help others.

Taking the last name "Arc", she would go from village to village, aiding the people against bandits and Grimm alike. Catalina would eventually start a family, unable to pass her magic to her children, they would instead inherit huge amounts of Aura. More than anyone on Remnant.

The Arc's would become a well known family in time, skilled warriors would be born from this family. Their symbol, an altered Version that Catalina had made, two golden arcs was one that brought hope to many on the frontier.

Catalina would grow old, no longer able to wield her sword. She would die with a smile on her face, surrounded by her children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. A single tear escaping her eye as she remembered her sisters. Her father. And her mother. She had long ago forgiven her and had hoped to one day see her again…

-many years earlier-

A Young boy played outside near his village, wielding a wooden sword and pretending to fight off bandits. His golden locks swayed with every movement as his ocean blue eyes look for the imaginary danger.

"Take that you band it scum!" A six year old Jaune arc yelled out as she slashed his wooden sword around.

"Let's go then sir knight!" A voice yelled from behind. Jaune stopped and looked, seeing his friend, Nokris with his own wooden sword. The boy was no older than six himself. His indigo eyes locked onto his friend. He wore bandanna over his face, adding to his bandit costume. His brown hair tied into a ponytail. Jaune let out a yell as he charged at his friend, sword raised as his friend simply moved out of the way, causing the young boy to stumble and fall. Nokris walked over, his sword pointed at Jaune's throat.

"Surrender knight!"

"Never! An Arc never surrenders!" Jaune stated, knocking his friend back as they fought. Laughing and smiling as they played. Unaware of the snickering scorpion Faunus who watched from behind the trees a good distance away. Bandits hidden behind him as they waited.

"Oh the fun we will have. Play and play to your heart's content little ones!" He snickered, "come tonight, itll be our turn to play and you won't like the outcome."

**Author's Note:**

> New story that has been in the works! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
